Seamus Finnigan
|Other Names = O' Flaherty |Family = Mr Finnigan Mrs Finnigan |School = Hogwarts School |School House = Gryffindor }} |Occupation = |Wand = |Patronus = Fox |Animagus = |Boggart = Banshee |Loyalty = Dumbledore's Army }}Seamus Finnigan was an Irish half-blood wizard. He was a friend of Harry Potter, the best friend of Dean Thomas and fellow Gryffindor who eventually joined Dumbledore's Army. He was at Hogwarts when Death Eaters took over in the seventh year of education for Seamus and he bravely fought in the Battle of Hogwarts. Biography Early life Seamus was born to a Muggle father and a witch. He thought it was funny that Mrs Finnigan never told Mr Finnigan about the wizarding world until after they were married. Seamus was raised in Ireland and throughout childhood, spent time zooming around the countryside on a broomstick. Education First year The Hat took nearly an entire minute to place him in Gryffindor, and while eating at the Start-of-Term Feast, he told everyone about his family. When introduced to Nearly Headless Nick, he asked him why he was only nearly headless, which upset him, and later why the Bloody Baron was covered in blood, but Nick had no idea. Seamus was later impressed when Harry Potter was snarky towards Professor Snape and told him to ask Hermione for the answer, because she knew. Seamus winked at Harry in approval. Neville later melted Seamus's cauldron by accident, and he took Neville Longbottom to the Hospital Wing when the potion he was creating fell on Neville. Seamus was later paired with Harry in Charms when they learned the Levitation Charm. In preparation for the Quidditch match with Slytherin in November, Seamus offered advice for Harry who would be playing Seeker but was new to the sport. He warned Harry that Seekers were the ones who normally end up being nobbled by other players. Seamus watched the game with Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Dean, Neville and Rubeus Hagrid. He wondered what was wrong with Harry's broom when it was bucking and attempting to throw him off, blaming Marcus Flint when he blocked him. During the holidays, he lent Harry chessmen for Wizard Chess but it's unknown whether he gave them to him prior to going home for the holidays, or whether he stayed. Second year In September 1992, Seamus thought it was brilliant that Harry and Ron drove the Ford Anglia to school and congratulated them when he saw them. During Professor Lockhart's first lesson in Defence Against the Dark Arts, he thought it was very funny how incompetent Lockhart was. He asked if Cornish pixies were dangerous when Lockhart introduced a cage to the students, but instead of giving an answer, he let the cage loose. He ducked under the table and run when they caused havoc. He later attended a Duelling Club held by Professor Lockhart because he thought it would prove useful. He and Ron were put in a pairing to have a go at duelling. Unfortunately, Ron's wand was broken and he ended up ash-faced. In April, Seamus heard Draco telling Professor Snape he would encourage the Board to elect him Headteacher because Dumbledore was suspended, and Seamus pretended to throw up into a cauldron. Appearance He had sandy-coloured hair. Character Notes and sources Category:Characters Category:Gryffindors Category:Sorted in 1991 Category:Wizards Category:Dumbledore's Army members